


The First Move

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Karolina and Nico share a nice little moment which only draws them closer together. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: Marvelous Encounters [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 15





	The First Move

**The First Move(Nico Minoru and Karolina Dean)**  
Nico Minoru felt a change rocking through her body. A fire which could not be put out. Despite the fact that she had been masturbating for a while, and did everything she could to quell this fire, she could not get herself off all that well. Nico pumped her fingers, with the juices flowing on them. The face of her teammate, Karolina, kept flashing in her mind as she masturbated.

This only made her fingers pump even faster. Oh, Nico hammered her pussy over and over again until her cunt exploded all over the place. Nico slid her fingers out, two, three at a time, and licked them with a shudder. And yet, the throbbing in her pussy only doubled down.

“Need some help?’

Nico almost jumped up, as the object of her fantasies appeared, dressed in a bathrobe. Karolina sauntered over and the gorgeous blonde crossed the room. Nico’s heart skipped a couple of beats.

“I….”

“I know. I feel the same way.”

Without another word, Karolina made the first move and kissed Nico on the lips. Her lips were so soft, and so wonderful upon hers that Nico could not help leaning in. She could not help returning the kiss, and using her tongue onto her mouth to increase how deep she went inside of her. 

Oh, yes, now Karolina undid the front of her robe and revealed her body. It glistened and made Nico practically drool. Karolina climbed onto the bed next to Nico, and pushed against Nico’s naked body. Their flesh rubbed against each other and felt intense and electric.

Oh, Nico’s hungry mouth slammed down onto Karolina’s with a very intense makeout session. Karolina put her hands on the back of Nico’s head and then Nico moved back. A trail of saliva passed between the lips of both of these women. Nico planted numerous kisses up and down the side of Karolina’s neck and drove her completely wild with pleasure. Those nipples stuck out, beautiful, pink, and suckable. And Nico dove all the way down, to suck on Karolina’s hot nipples to lean all the way in to her. 

“Mmmmm!”

Karolina hoped Nico would make the first move a long time ago, but the girl had been stubborn. Well, Karolina knew how much she needed this, so she cut to the chase and joined Nico. Karolina hugged Nico’s head into her breasts and she sucked them, kissed, them, and licked them.

“You can have them any time.”

That statement sounded like music to Nico’s ears. Nico buried her face into Karolina’s chest and began to motorboat her. Oh, those tits were so fucking tasty, she could not believe how nice they felt in her mouth. Karolina edged her hands against the back of Nico’s head and allowed her to suck them a little bit more.

“Finger my pussy.”

Nico obeyed and she did what she would have liked Karolina done for her. Nico’s fingers slid deep into Karolina’s tunnel and Karolina clamped down on her. The lovely blonde threw her hips repeatedly back and forth to suck Nico’s fingers into her depths. 

Karolina hit a gushing orgasm and came all over the place. Nico edged her hand all the way in.

“I want you forever,” Nico gasped.

Nico pulled all the way out of Karolina and kissed her fingers. The juices glistened on her fingers as Nico sucked them down one at a time. A smile crossed her face, which only grew wider when Karolina climbed into position and put her pussy against Nico’s.

“And you have me.”

Karolina caused a spark to fly between the two of them while their pussies rubbed together. Circular motions increased with Karolina leaning all the way in towards Nico and pressing their bodies together with additional heat. Oh, yes, Nico and Karolina slid together quite nicely, and picked up a pair bit of momentum while they scissor fucked each other. Karolina and Nico leaned in and their hunger only doubled down when they moved closer and closer towards the other.

“Fuck!”

The word sounded so beautiful, so alluring coming from Karolina’s mouth. Nico pressed her hands onto her lover’s nipples and squeezed them. Karolina’s hips bucked back and forth, and made her cry out in pleasure. Oh, this was so fucking alluring, her pussy just oozed all over the place.

Nico let out another intense cry when her pussy edged against Karolina’s. Their thighs rubbed back and forth towards each other as they went closer and closer to the breaking point. Their lips practically stuck together, and their juices merged together. 

Two orgasms at once rocked their bodies. Karolina pressed her hand on Nico and squeezed her breast before sucking on her alluring nipple. Oh, fuck, Nico exploded all over the place and Karolina flooded over her as well. Their pussies edged together.

“Turn around,” Karolina breathed.

Nico did and Karolina cupped her ass. Maybe she should have brought a toy, but there would be other encounters. Oh, Karolina leaned into Nico’s pussy and tongued it extremely hard. Nico tightened her hands around the edge of the couch and let out a cry which escalated throughout the room.

“Mmmmph!”

The sucks grew even louder from Karolina’s tongue diving into Nico’s slit and devouring her even more. She would want the honey. Nico clutched onto the edge of her bed and realized that Karolina was a much better substitute for her fingers. They should have been doing this for a long time.

Karolina wished she had jumped in much sooner. The delicious honey dripping from Nico’s pussy fueled her. She dove all the way in and ensured Nico would have the big one. An intense orgasm which sent her over the tipping point with pleasure, exploding intensely in the aftermath.

A few more sucks of pussy later, and Karolina drank from Nico all of her juices. Oh, she literally made her cry out in pleasure and buck up. The second Karolina finished, she ran her hands down Nico’s body and then moved to kiss her on the lips.

“If you need me any time, I’ll be there. That’s what team mates do.”

And Nico sensed Karolina needed her. Nico dove in between Karolina’s gorgeous thighs and devoured her pussy like a gourmet meal. The Runaways gasped and breathed with Nico edging her tongue all the way into Karolina’s hungry pussy and driving her completely wild. 

They would be there, for when they needed each other.  
 **End.**


End file.
